Promise Me
by Walking like the Rain
Summary: Promise Rings, in my opinion, rock. Yours, Not so much, concidering we were caught kissing in front of your room. Yeah, sorry about that Harvey...Too late for that now aint it?


I sat and pondered the silver band in my hand, while my back pressed against the wall.

I am just a simple boy, I don't talk much and my catch phrases vary from 'cool' to 'not cool.' What chance do I have? My trademark attire includes two varieties; the Russian hat perched on top of my head, or the green yo-yo either in my hand or in my pocket. Like I said I'm a simple kid.

But she is everything to me. Partially due to the fact that I don't talk, I can't find the words to describe how she makes me feel. Heck, even her name suites me fancy.

I realize that I have to do it, but not now. I have to get the rest of my sector out, or they would tease me to high heaven. At least I know that Sonya is more understanding than Numbuh 85 and Numbuh 363.

Numbuh 85, I'm pretty sure that he won't know what to do. His brother is too young and his sister is intensely sexist. On the other hand, Numbuh 363 would internally and externally freak out. I personally think he's just paranoid at the fact that his sister is dating what he either calls, 'An accident waiting to freakishly happen,' or a long line of swear words, that frankly, he is too young to know and repeat. Stuff that makes me wonder, does his sister really know him like she should?

I'm also thinking that now would be an excellent time for Numbuh 86 to come and whisk away the two bays by Numbuh 362's order, to punish them for the practical joke they played on Mr. Boss. And believe me when I say that living with a villain, might not come with as many advantages as one might think, especially when Numbuh 86 is around. I may decide to lay off the coffee for a while. Wait, I don't drink coffee, never mind.

As soon as that crossed my mind, the main tree house entrance opened and slammed shut. I look out the window and see Numbuh 86, right on time. Though, why would she use the front door? Numbuh 1 told me that she just crashes in the middle of the conference room. Maybe she just doesn't want to press charges against Numbuh 363, considering he is constantly making trips up to Moon Base to make sure his sister always has enough cookies, and to make sure that 'Uno' stayed away.

Her Irish accent rang through the tree house like a truckers horn would. It is obvious that she is in a good mood as she screams for the two operatives. She pushes a shrieking Numbuh 363 out the door and drags her own brother by the back of his shirt. For once, my prayers have been answered.

I start running out of my room; I practically tear the entire tree house looking for the only female member of Sector W. I run into her underneath the door jamb between Harvey's room and the hallway. Should it concern me that she infiltrated the leader's room? That's a question for another day. I offer my hand to her, and then I look up to make sure that there is no mistletoe above. That would ruin everything.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Wow, that has to be the longest sentence I have ever said. It wasn't so bad, but I'd rather not do it again. Ever. "Yeah, I'm ok. Are you hurt?" There was concern in her voice, but, she always was worried that someone was going to get hurt, or someone was watching her, or that something would go horribly wrong. I shook my head and she sighed.

I scan the floor with my eyes, so many different thoughts floated around that I almost swore that one of them seeped out my ears and she could see it. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, and my right hand fiddles with the ring, as my left pulls the yo-yo out.

I'm not quite sure why she didn't leave. I guess that only sums up my 'she-can-read-my-mind' theory. I put the yo-yo away. Now was the time. I slowly bring my right hand, currently in a fist, out of the pocket. Sonya looks at me.

I stare at my hand while I open it. The small silver band gleams in the light, and I look up. "Are you asking…?" I cut her off with a nod. I think that went well. She picked the band up and turned it in her fingers. I take it from her and slip it on the middle finger of her right hand, then I do the same with mine and look at her expectantly. Not that I actually know what my 'expectant' face would be, but that's what I was going form

She doesn't respond, so, habitually, I hang my head. Her index finger tips my chin up, and she presses her lips to mine, and we just, stand there. Somehow, my arms wrap themselves around her thin waist and her arms snake themselves around my neck. My arms dare her to come closer, and she suddenly becomes brave, and she tightens the clasp of her arms.

Great timing Harvey, way to go, well that's the one problem. As soon as I think something, it happens but not in this case. "What the heck? I leave for 20 minutes, and I come back finding two of my operatives making out right in the middle of the whole cruddy tree house? And the two of you have the courtesy to do it right in front of my room too?" It was clear now, Numbuh 363 was angry.

I think I have some sort-of calming effect on Sonya, or maybe its bravery and confidence, I will never know because she decided to talk back to the Supreme Leaders brother. "Go tell your sister that." Even Numbuh 86, who brought them back, stopped to listen. Harvey's left eye twitched. Yeah, go baby! "What did you just say to me?" Harvey paused in-between each word, he was breathing deeply. The fact that he saw us ticked him off, now he was royally pissed. "I said; go tell that to your sister" His eyes bulged; I think he was expecting Sonya to chicken out and say she didn't say anything, and then leave him alone. But she wasn't going to back down.

"And do you think she would hesitate to decommission you?" Numbuh 86 bit her lip and I could have sworn that I saw a smirk playing on Harvey's. "Actually yes, I do." Our leader was panting and Numbuh 85 stepped a little closer to restrain him if things started to get out of hand. "And why is that?"

"Well, it's not my life to say" She grabbed my and turned on her heels, leaving the furious leader, the scared operative, and the currently engrossed-in-thought operative, behind.

"Cool" My vocabulary is pretty impressive, "Thanks."

"Oh, it was nothing." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. She turned to find something and my hand flew to my cheek. I'm not sure what, or how, but she gave me an idea that was too perfect to refuse. I walked over the stereo that was in the back of the room, and turned my favorite song on. Sonya stopped and turned back around towards me. I held out my hand, hoping she would understand that I wanted to dance, and she smirked and closed the door.

I was thinking that now would be the perfect time to have a conversation. One of the longest I have had, but as usual, she was reading my mind, "Promise me that you will hold me up. Promise me that you will keep me safe."

"And if I don't, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the ring?" She relaxed a little. "When your down, I will be right there to pick you up"

We waltzed around the interior of the room. We were less than an inch apart after her head rested on my shoulder. "Cool" I whispered softly. I lifted my head and cupped her chin. We exchanged glances and I pressed my lips to hers softly. I thought I felt her sigh.

We finally stopped when we heard a knock at the door. Sonya opened it, since I don't talk much. Numbuh 86 stood there with her helmet in her arms, "I want to thank ye' for not telling Numbuh 363 about his sisters, boyfriend. I know how much he means to the lass, and she deserves it. I'm sure that if she was here now, she would thank ye' as well."

Then, Sonya did what no kid has ever attempted to try. She gave Numbuh 86 a hug. She is the first in a whole slew of categories. She is first to do that, the first Numbuh 86 didn't hit or scream at, the first that the red-head hugged back, and the first to enjoy it. "Thank you Fanny." Wow, Sonya used her name and didn't get hit. I need to make a mental note of the Irish girls behavior towards this. Is she…yes, she's blushing.

Numbuh 86 stroked Sonya's back and pulled out, then looked towards her, "Well, I just came to thank ye' in advanced. Don't let the Supreme Leader's brother get to ye'" She smiled and ran off. That Fanny can be a strange girl.

"Like we were saying," I said, while extending my pinky finger. She takes mine in hers and nods. We both seem to be thinking the same thing.

"I promise"


End file.
